


Canary ‘Bot

by supermaket_flowers



Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, Bumblebee is a prime, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindw AU from the end of TF3, Mikaela’s only mentioned like once, Not Beta Read, Old Friends, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Reunions, basically I read a fic where bumblebee becomes a prime and rewatched Transformers, mikaela and sam are married, set like 25 years after the first transformers movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: After that last day, Sam was convinced that he would never see BumbleBee again.It takes 25 years but they do reunite eventually, only the yellow Autobot is a bit different to what Sam remembers...
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky
Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Canary ‘Bot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bombus Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849176) by [Forgotten_Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic). 



> I have 3 versions of this fic done, lets see if i post them or not.  
> Merry Christmas guys!

After that last time on the bridge that Sam can't remember the name of, he was sure it would be the last time he would see Bumblebee; he was  _ so _ sure that chapter of his life was over. 

Boy, was he wrong.

It's nearly three decades later but he  _ does _ see the yellow Autobot again. Although, much has changed on both ends. 

"What-what are you doing here? on Earth, no less. I thought you all left the planet years ago?" Sam asked after the yellow Autobot had stopped him on the road and led him into a clearing off the highway. 

"We did leave Earth but not for long! The first and only thing Sam can think is how weird it is to hear Bumblebee speak. "As for why: I wanted to see you, is that wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"I guess not, it's just it's been 23 years, I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Sam said. 

Bumblebee was about to say something in return but was interrupted by Arcee's arrival and subsequent shouting of "Bombus!" Whatever that meant or was.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Bumblebee asked as Arcee stopped at where they were standing in the clearing.

Wait, Arcee is the lieutenant? Isn't-wasn't' Bee the lieutenant? If she's the Lieutenant then what is he?

"Sorry to interrupt sir but you're needed back at base - Decepticon forces found it and with all the wounded-“ Arcee didn't finish her sentence, not because she was interrupted or because she couldn't, no, it was because Bumblebee fanew the ending already.

“Sorry Sam, I need to get back - l've been gone three Kliks and that happens?" The second part was directed at himself. “You can come with, if you don't have to be anywhere?" he added.

Truth be told, Sam didn't actually have to be anywhere until the next Tuesday (it was currently Saturday). A quick messaged update to his now-wife Mikeala and he was good to go. 

"I don't need to be anywhere," Sam said as 'Bee transformed and opened his drivers' side door to him. He got in. 

"Just like old times?" Sam said rhetorically as both Arcee and Bumblebee took off back on the highway that Sam had been on earlier.

“Indeed," 

A few minutes of silence fell between them, not Uncomfortable, just one of that between old friends. 

"Why did Arcee call you Bombus?" he asked, breaking the silence. 

"That's my designation," Bumblebee said, simply. 

  
  


"What? Isn't your name - designation - BumbleBee?" Sam asked, confused. They turned right off the highway.

'It was, back when we first met but a few vorns ago, after Optimus offlined, I took up the possession of the Matrix of Leadership," ‘BumbleBee' explained.

"So that means you're a Prime now?" Sam asked again as they turned again.

“Yep,"

Sam didn't really know what to say after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please please leave kudos, it would make my day.


End file.
